


All Tied Up

by madejmaniac



Series: Sex in the Valley [4]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Daddy Kink, F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Master/Servant, Porn With Plot, Shibari, Tags Are Hard, for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madejmaniac/pseuds/madejmaniac
Summary: There wasn’t much that surprised Sebastian about his wife anymore; They had been married for three years now. He knew how she liked her coffee, how she snored when she was in deep sleep, how she sang show tunes in the shower, even how she kicked his ass in bowling time and time again.But of course, everybody’s dealt a different set of cards and some people wait to show their full hand at the table.





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pancakeparker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakeparker/gifts).



> i think this is.. the longest fic i've ever written. over four thousand words was the last count.  
> nice.  
> this is a gift for my frickin bab, kiwijackie, and the love she has for that hot piece of emo ass. 
> 
> sebastian, elliot, pelican town, zuzu town, and anything else stardew belongs to concernedape  
> "farmer" and plotline belong to me.

There wasn’t much that surprised Sebastian about his wife anymore; They  _ had _ been married for three years now. He knew how she liked her coffee, how she snored when she was in deep sleep, how she sang show tunes in the shower, even how she kicked his ass in bowling time and time again.

But of course, everybody’s dealt a different set of cards and some people wait to show their full hand at the table.

“Sooooooo…” She spoke up at dinner one night, and Sebastian looked up from his ramen, his eyebrow cocked. She fidgeted for a moment, seeming to try and find her words, “I found something online last night, and I really want to try it.” 

“Shure-” Sebastian spoke, halfway through a bite of ramen, “Waht ish it?”

“Don’t talk with food in your mouth, Bas, you know I hate that shit.” His wife laughed and he even let out a little bit of a chuckle. He finished the bite that was in his mouth, swallowing, then spoke again: “Okay, now what is it?” 

“It’s…” She trailed off, very clearly flustered. Sebastian put his chopsticks down, his hand going over to hold hers. When their hands touched, words flooded out of her: “THERE’STHISTHINGCALLEDSHIBARIANDIREALLYWANNATRYIT.”

Sebastian blinked for a moment, confused, “Wait, what? Shibari?” His wife avoided eye contact, but she nodded, “The fuck is that?”

“I-It’s a form of bondage. It’s Japanese, and-” She cut off, covering her face, “Oh Yoba, this is so embarrassing.” Sebastian laughed softly, messing with his lip ring. He let her gather her thoughts, and she breathed in, “It’s really intricate. It creates geometric patterns and shapes with rope that go along with the human body’s natural curves.”

“You do have nice curves.” Sebastian commented, and he was offered a swift kick in the shin. “Ow! The fuck was that for?”

“Lemme talk.” She pouted and he held up his hands in defense. She went on, “The ropes and their texture provide contrast to smooth skin and curves.”

“So the sharpness of the rope is supposed to make you look prettier? Buttercup, you’re already gorgeous, I don’t know what more you w-”

“No, It’s not supposed to ‘make me look prettier’ - It’s an art form. Like how Leah paints. Like how Elliot writes. Like how you-”

“Work on my bike?” Sebastian offered, and she nodded.

“Yeahhhh,” His wife faltered for a moment, her tone slow, “Like how you work on your bike.” She shook her head, getting back on track. “It’s really pretty and really intricate. You can put anything in the ropes: lights, flowers, you name it.”

“How long does it take to learn?” He asked, cutting her off. She blinked for a second before her face turned a shade of salmon. 

“Wh-What?” She asked, her voice sounding more like a squeak than a human voice.

“How long does it take to learn?” Sebastian asked again, his fingers coming up to spin his lip piercing in place, as he watched her face blank. She seemed to not believe he asked that, and she quickly started flushing. It was almost funny to see the rouge flush over her cheeks, her ears, even down onto her chest.

“B-Bas, if you don’t want to learn it, you don’t have t-” He held up his hand and she immediately cut herself off. He was starting to slip into his dominant tone and demeanor and she understood that.

“I’ll ask one more time: How long does it take to learn?” 

“I- A couple days at the least. The rope patterns are really intricate to learn, and there’s the risk of something bad happening.” She fiddled with her fingers, before she tried to speak again, “Bas, you don’t have to-”

“Hush.” Sebastian looked at her with stern eyes. She immediately silenced, but her expression still looked worried, “I’ll look into it. It sounds like something I would really enjoy.” And with that, he took another chopstick full of ramen into his mouth. She let her eyes linger on him for a little bit, before she nodded, and continued eating herself. 

After dishes had been washed, and multiple episodes of  _ The Queen of Sauce _ had been watched, Sebastian noticed that his wife was asleep. He smiled down at her, before gently leaning over and grabbing his laptop. He opened it, making sure to quickly turn down the brightness so as not to blind himself and wake her up. He went to the browser, typing ‘ _ Shibari _ ’ into the search bar. He hit enter and let himself fall into webpage after webpage of Shibari.

As he looked at the pictures of the models tied up, hanging from ceilings; arms tied behind their backs; legs tied apart, he found himself falling more and more in love with the aesthetic of it, but - both thankfully and unfortunately - he soon found himself on a website, talking about the dangers of it. His face twisted in horror as he read the damage he could cause to his wife, and his eyes trailed from the white light of his laptop to her sleeping figure. It would kill him if he hurt her in anyway, and he didn’t think he could ever forgive himself if he ever did hurt her.

He figured to let himself sleep on it, and if he still wanted to do it in the morning, he would ask the one person he figured would know the most about it: Elliot.

  
  


********   
  


Sebastian found himself at Elliot’s cabin at around noon the next day. He didn’t like being on the beach, something about the salt in the air made him sick, but he figured Elliot was the best person to ask. He raised his fist, knocking on the door three times. Elliot opened the door, confused. He had his hair up in a low bun, and he was missing his red coat, just leaving him in his white button up and slacks. He had a pair of thin framed glasses on -  that looked like the ones Pierre wore - and he pushed them up on top of his head, seeming to be embarrassed to have them on. He had a couple pencils tucked up inside his bun - the erasers just poking out enough to be seen. 

“Sebastian?” He asked, confused. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, a look of  _ Uh, yeah? _ crossing his face, “Here, here, come in.” Elliot stepped to the side, letting Sebastian in. He stepped in the cabin, looking around. It wasn’t a bad little place, great for someone who didn’t have true intentions to stay for long. There was a desk with papers strewn across it, and Elliot flushed in shame.

“Ah- Please, disregard the mess.” Elliot apologized, straightening up the papers, “I’ve been in a severe writer’s block lately.”

“Don’t worry about it, my garage is just as messy.” Sebastian waved his hand, chuckling gently. Elliot gave a smile and finished straightening up.

“Now, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Elliot asked and Sebastian sighed for a moment

“I needed to talk to you about something. It’s really important.” Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, sticking the other in his pocket. Elliot gestured for Sebastian to sit on his bed, while Elliot himself sat in the chair by his desk. Sebastian sat down, feeling slightly awkward sitting on Elliot’s bed, but he guessed he should just get over it.

“Of course, I’m happy to help with anything.” Elliot smiled warmly, and Sebastian sighed gently, launching into his problem.

“To sum it up in as few words as possible: My wife wants to do shibari, and I’m more than okay with it. But I need to learn how to do it, so I don’t accidentally hurt her. I figured you’d know how to do it, or at least know someone who knows and is willing to teach a poor guy?” Sebastian laughed, his tongue nervously messing with his lip piercing. Elliot chuckled as well, nodding.

“You’re in luck, Sebastian. I do know proper shibari. In fact, there’s a class in Zuzu Town that I teach.” Elliot spoke with a grace that Sebastian secretly envied. Elliot was sitting here, talking about tying up someone with the fluidity that Sebastian used when talking about his bike, “I’d be more than happy to extend an invitation out to you.”

“How long do you think it’ll take to learn it?” Sebastian asked and Elliot hummed gently.

“If I may ask, have you two done bondage before?” Elliot asked nonchalantly, and Sebastian nodded.

“I’ve tied her wrists and ankles to the bedposts before.” 

“Do you know how good the knots were?” Elliot asked, and visible confusion crossed Sebastian’s face, “Reason I ask is to know where you are at knot tying.” Sebastian snorted, trying to think.

“They were the knots I used back in eighth grade Boy Scouts. Does that help?” Sebastian grimaced, and Elliot laughed, shaking his head.

“It’ll take a couple weeks at the _ very _ least. We’ve got to teach you not to use those kinds of knots.”

  
  


********   
  


A couple weeks, close to a month, of Shibari classes later, Sebastian felt more confident. He practiced multiple types of knots, knew the best places to support someone’s body, and was generally comfortable with the idea. After a class one day, Elliot had pulled him to the side. Sebastian, being a generally skeptical man, had an eyebrow raised the entire time.

“I honestly think you’re ready for shibari in the bedroom. You’ve come a long way since the first session.” Elliot smiled brightly, “You’ve stopped using Boy Scout knots at least.”

“Hey, Fuck off.” Sebastian laughed and a chuckle escaped itself from Elliot, “Those knots did a lot back in Boy Scouts.”

“As a gift for graduating the class, here-” Elliot gently placed a set of jute ropes in Sebastian’s hands, and a smile came over the raven haired’s face, “These are the same ropes you’ve been working with, and there’s enough here for anything you wish to do.”

Sebastian couldn’t wait to get home. He sat on the bus back home, the rope in his hoodie pocket. He couldn’t help the twist of excitement in his stomach, and he had no doubt he had a giant smile on his face.

When he walked in the door, he saw his wife sitting in the living room, and she looked up. They made eye contact and she grinned brightly. 

“So? How was it?” She asked, standing and making her way over to him. His left hand came to the small of her back while she circled her arms around his neck. He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, then pulled back, a sly smirk on his face.

“It was great. I apparently  _ graduated _ . I’m a master at Shibari now, or something.” He chuckled, and she laughed as well.

“Well, good! I’m proud of you!” She then shyly smiled, a flush crossing her face, “I really wanna thank you for… doing all of this. I didn’t expect you to - fuck - take a class to support my kinky needs.” She laughed, looking up at Sebastian, “I appreciate you so much.” She hugged him tightly, her face nuzzling into the soft of his hoodie.

“Hey, if my wife wants to be tied up, I’ll do my damndest to make sure she’s safe.” Sebastian pressed a chaste kiss to the top of her head, the two standing in a loving embrace for a few seconds before Sebastian patted the small of her back, “What do you say to fancy dinner tonight?” His wife pulled away from him, her eyebrow cocked up.

“Fancy dinner? With what, the potatoes I grew today?” She snorted out a laugh, and Sebastian rolled his eyes playfully.

“There’s a lot you can do with potatoes, thank you very much. But go take a seat, angel. I’ll cook tonight, okay?” His wife smiled for a second, before a look of horror came over her face.

“Please don’t burn our house down.” She whispered, and Sebastian scoffed in mock offense. She stole away, cackling her head off.

“For that comment, I’m gonna make sure yours is  _ burnt _ !” He yelled after her, and he was met with another cackle of a laugh. He shook his head, laughing himself. 

  
  


********   
  


Sebastian wiped his forehead, a small trickle of sweat coming off his face - but he was pleased with himself. It took a little - scratch that, a  _ lot _ \- of time to get it right, but a plate of Maki Rolls had finally been made. He smiled, setting it down on the kitchen table, and he stuck his head out into the living room. His wife was sitting on the couch, halfway done with an episode of  _ The Queen Of Sauce _ . She looked up at him as she saw his movement, and she smiled brightly.

“Done?” She asked, and Sebastian nodded, taking off his  _ Kiss The Cook _ apron that Sam had gotten him as a gag gift for Christmas one year. He heard his wife come into the kitchen and gasp gently.

“Bas, are those Maki Rolls?” She asked gently, a smile slowly coming over her face. Sebastian hung the apron up by the stove. 

“I know they’re your favourite; I hope I didn’t mess them up.” He felt a pair of arms encircle him from behind as his wife hugged him tightly.

“You’re seriously the best. Like, what did I do to deserve you?” She murmured against his back, and Sebastian turned, chuckling softly. His fingers came to the bottom of her chin, tilting her head up to face him.

“You were you.” And a tender kiss was pressed to her lips. He broke the kiss and patted her butt, “Now get eating. Tonight is all about you. Come to the bedroom when you’re done.” She laughed gently as he sat her down in the kitchen chair and pressed a chaste kiss to her head. He stole away to their shared bedroom, pulling the jute rope out of his pocket. He chuckled to himself as he ran the ropes through his fingers one more time. 

After a little bit, Sebastian heard his wife padding her way to their bedroom. He smiled to himself, and as she poked her head into the room, she was met with quite a sight.

Sebastian was sitting on the edge of their bed, his leather jacket and hoodie laid next to him. The moonlight from the window behind him casted his face in shadow, and his bangs hanging in his face didn’t help that fact either. His skin was ghostly white, but with the softness of cream.

“I want you to do me a favour, princess.” His voice was low, and he looked up at his wife, locking eyes with her. She nodded but he clicked his tongue, “Use your words.”

“Y-Yes, Daddy?” She asked, her stutter coming out full swing. He loved that stutter, it was the cutest thing to him.

“Do you see these?” He gestured to the ropes, and he was met with another meek  _ Y-Yes Daddy _ . “Good, good. When you see these ropes,” He stood up, going to his wife. He pulled her to him, and his lips went to her ear, “You’re to call me Sir. Do you understand me?” She was silent for a moment, her brain trying to process this.

“Y-Yes Sir.” The word rolled off her tongue like silk, and he smiled to himself.

“Good girl. You remember your word?” He asked, looking poignantly at her. She nodded, a soft smile on her face. 

“Daffodil.” was all she replied with, and he smiled too. He grabbed her hand, pressing a soft kiss to the palm. 

“Good girl. Now get on the bed.” And she obeyed him, going over and sitting on the bed. He smiled to himself, this was going to be more enjoyable than thought.

The ropes were nice. They felt soft and firm running through Sebastian’s hands, but not smooth enough to allow for any slippage, and with just the right tautness to make for good knots. Winding them over his wife’s limbs felt like some kind of ritual: from wrist to wrist, from neck to chest, from arm back to wrist. It made the experience of having her lying beneath him even more thrilling than it was normally. As he stepped back to admire his handiwork, he realized why his wife loved this so much. As she laid there, a blissed out smile on her face, she looked absolutely gorgeous. The ropes made the natural curves of her body stand out and make the cream of her skin pop. Sebastian smiled to himself, finishing the knot he was on. His wife lifted her head and found him smiling at her gently.

“What?” She laughed softly and he smiled back at her.

“Just admiring my handiwork.” Sebastian purred, his lips coming to her neck. He offered a swift bite, the sharp of his teeth just digging into her neck. She sucked in a breath, a gentle moan coming from her lips as he licked across the marks. His lips went lower, down to her breasts. With the ropes pushing them up, they looked perkier than usual, and he took a nipple into his mouth, gently running his teeth over the sensitive nub. She breathed out, her stomach muscles clenching. He moved over to the other breast, making sure to leave dark purple bruises everywhere cream coloured skin was. She was like a canvas, purple paint splotched over her, creating beautiful sunsets into the cotton.

Sebastian’s hand came to the rope by her thigh, pulling it gently as he sank his teeth into part of the soft of her stomach. The rope, expertly placed so as to rub against her, slid easily along her clit. She let out a breathless cry of pleasure, and he lifted his head, a shit eating grin on his face.

“Oh?” he repeated the motion,  “You like that?” She let out a breathless moan this time, and Sebastian tugged again, “Use your words, kitten.”

“Ye-Yes! Yoba, yes!” She moaned out and he laughed softly.

“Good girl. Thank you for using your words.” He went back to leaving hickies all over her skin while tugging on the rope. He had it to where it would offer pleasure, while still leaving her on edge. They had all night, and he wanted to make sure that  _ all night _ was exactly that. So began Sebastian teasing, nipping, and  _ just _ pushing her to that edge, only to pull her back. This was how their sex went a lot of times, and she would normally be used to it, but this time was amplified from the texture of the rope against her and Sebastian’s sureness behind his movements.

He had edged her four times by now and each time, she got more and more animalistic, her wrists and ankles flexing against the ropes. Where the ropes were wrapped around her joints began to tint a soft salmon from how she slid up against them. Her moans were high pitched, and she rocked back into the ropes.

Sebastian found  _ himself _ getting impatient, so without warning, he grabbed her by the shoulder and flipped her over onto her stomach, dragging her a little farther down the bed as he did. A rush of wind left her, and he stopped for a second to see if she was okay. 

“What was that for?” She asked, trying to turn towards him. She heard Sebastian undoing his belt buckle and she sucked a breath in, her toes curling.

“You’ll see.” Sebastian drawled out, unzipping his jeans and letting them fall to his feet. He let out a soft moan as he held his cock - hard and leaking precum from the tip - and ran it against her weeping slit. Her thighs trembled, and he watched her bottom lip go between her teeth and dig in. 

In one fluid motion, Sebastian slid into his wife, and the two both let out moans - her more high-pitched and breathy than the raven haired’s. His hips snapped against hers effortlessly, and he panted.

His skin was slapping against hers as she eagerly pushed back against him, relishing the feeling of his perfectly sized cock fitting in and out, over and over. “You’re so tight,” he moaned. “So, so tight. Holy shit.” He was babbling at this point, as she squeezed around him. 

He felt all her muscles begin to seize - signalling her orgasm was right around the corner - he put his right hand on her clit, rubbing furiously to match the speed of his hips as he pounded mercilessly into her. Those exquisite hip bones colliding against her ass in an almost painful - but absurdly pleasuring - way, combined with his handiwork only served to amplify her orgasm tenfold. She screamed as she came around him, her slick dripping down her legs; The two didn’t even know what the fuck she screamed, they just knew that she screamed. 

Sebastian chuckled, speeding up his hips more. He was pounding mercilessly into her, and her eyes rolled back in her head as her legs shook. 

“Look at you, taking Master’s cock so well. He should do this more often, shouldn’t he? Use you like the toy you’re meant to be to him?” Sebastian growled, his free hand winding into her hair, pulling her hair effectively. A scream of a moan came from her lips as he pulled her up, his teeth digging into her skin.

“You wanna cum, don’t you?” He snarled into her ear, his hand pulling her hair again. Her words were coming out as babbles and sobs, but she nodded. 

“Yes, Yoba, Please! Sir, please!” He saw tears pouring from her eyes, and he hesitated slightly. A part of his brain wondered if he went too far, but as she threw her head back to his shoulder, he saw a blissed out smile through the tears. 

“Go ahead, babydoll. Cum for Master.” And that was all it took. Her second orgasm of the night. She squeezed tightly around him, her pussy feeling like a vice around him. Her voice went out as stars exploded behind her eyelids. Her legs trembled, and she sobbed.

“Hold on for a few more seconds.” Sebastian panted, his lower abdomen feeling warm. He was close, and he sped his thrusts even faster, “That’s it, that’s it, that’s it-!” He growled out through clenched teeth, as white ropes of hot cum spilled into his wife. He let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, it fanning hot against his wife’s sweat soaked shoulder. 

The two sat there for a second, trying to remember how to breathe again. Finally, Sebastian slowly slid out of her, causing the two to take in a sharp inhale. His hands worked quickly to undo her ropes, and he helped her get into a comfortable position. He left the room, turning on the taps of the bath. He got it to the temperature that he knew the two would be okay with, then went back into their bedroom. He lifted her up, chuckling softly as she nuzzled into him, and brought the two into their bathroom. He set her down in the tub, turning off the water soon after. He got in behind her and took time to scrub her hair, and pepper her with sweet kisses.

“So, how was my first time using shibari?” He asked, and she hummed, her head relaxed back on him. He was massaging her wrists, elbows, anywhere the ropes had been.

“So, so amazing.” She murmured, her voice sounding sleepy. He chuckled, helping her stand up out of the tub and dry off. He carried her back into their room and laid her down on the bed. Grabbing a pair of underwear, a simple pair of shorts and a tanktop, he helped her dress before getting dressed himself. He laid down next to her, and she almost instinctively cuddled up to his side. 

“I love you.” She murmured, her voice heavy with exhaustion. He kissed the top of her head, smiling to himself.

“I love you more.” but she was asleep before she could hear it. He felt his eyelids grow heavy and he shut them himself. He was asleep before long as well, the two wrapped in a loving embrace.


End file.
